


A love of ice and thunder

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: When Jane leaves Thor, in your heart you know he should stay with you, but as time goes by, his brother realizes that there is more to it.





	A love of ice and thunder

You poured some shampoo on your hand and gently started to massage your scalp with it. “So,” you started feeling the soft foam form in your hair, “I got a call from your brother yesterday,” you let the warm water run down your soapy self as you awaited for your boyfriend’s answer.

“Really? Thor knows how to make a phone call?” Loki snickered from the toilet seat. “Well, that is quite the surprise,” he shook his head.

“The thing is that he broke up with Jane just a few days ago and even though it wasn’t a lot, she’s given him some time to move out,” you casually said trying to elicit some kind of reaction from his uninterested being. “He’s really bummed, y’know?”

“I bet,” Loki pondered, “I’d be utterly destroyed if you dumped my ass,” he conceded, “but why are we talking about him anyway?”

“Well, I’ve been doing some thinking about it and… I wanted to ask you if he could stay here for a while,” you stuck your head from the end of the curtain and looked at him innocently. “I kinda owe him that…” you bit your bottom lip.

“How so?” He ran his fingers through his ebony hair.

“When SHIELD first sent me to the States I ended my renting contract with my landlord and I moved there, and when the agency died after the whole Winter Soldier thing I realized I had no home to go back to; Jane was still there and when your brother came to earth he stayed with her, so he asked Jane if I could live with them until I got my own place…” you sheepishly said as you rinsed the shampoo from your head. “I stayed there with them for like 4 months, so maybe he could stay here for that same time too, if you don’t mind,” you broke it down. “Can you pass me the towel, please?” You reached out your arm and he handed the soft cloth. 

“What about our life?” He asked in a concerned voice. “I mean let’s face it, love; we are not the quietest ones and Thor isn’t either; he snores like a chainsaw,” he pointed out. 

“Yeah, but we’ll have to be a bit more quiet and just… hold on?” You drew back the curtain and got out with Loki’s help. “Let me return him the favor, it’ll be for just a little, okay?” You looked at him with puppy eyes, it always worked with him. “Can we?”

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he shook his head and unmade the towel, making it fall onto the humid tiles. “I might consider it,” he effortlessly lifted you in his arms, making you wrap your legs around his waist, “but only if you bribe me,” he mischievously smiled and headed for the room.

And just a few days after that, Thor was setting up this few belongings in the spare room of your apartment. He was really embarrassed for having to ask you that. He knew he was invading your privacy and your couple life with Loki, but he really didn’t have much choice or friends in the United Kingdom.

“It’s okay, big guy,” you placed a hand on his shoulder when he sat on the bed in defeat. “I know it hurts and all, but… you’ll be fine eventually, give it some time and you’ll see how things turn alright,” you shrugged lightly, “besides you’re living with us now, we’re gonna have fun!” You smiled widely and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He rested his head on your chest and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Now come, and we’ll ask for something to eat for dinner,” you said.

As the days and weeks went by, Loki noticed a strange behavior in his brother. Thor wasn’t very discrete anyway, but he spent a little too much time looking at you, and even when Loki tried to talk to you about it you seemed completely oblivious about it. Truth being told, you didn’t care if he was or not, you wanted him to have a stable place until he found his own, thought you couldn’t deny that you loved to see him coming out from the bathroom in just a towel around his hips, or at breakfast when he was still sleepy and topless.

Breakfasts were the thing you enjoyed the most, without a doubt. He always smiled widely at you and kissed the top of your head as he walked in. To feel his hot skin next to yours was quite comforting considering that Loki’s skin was ice cold. Furthermore, the blonde god had always a nice word to compliment how pretty you looked, even if you were wearing your fluffiest and ugliest pajamas. Thor was so simple, he didn’t need much to be happy and he was quite at ease with you two. But Loki was enough of a trickster to be fooled by the blonde’s attempts of hiding whatever he tried to hide.

“So,” Loki said one day while you were out, “are you going to tell me what happens or not?”

“I don’t understand, brother,” Thor shrugged.

“You’ve been looking at (Y/N) even more than I do, and you seem to drool when she’s wearing little clothing,” the frost giant scoffed. “You’re quite obvious,” Loki finished his coffee and sighed heavily. 

“Brother I—”

“It’s fine,” Loki chuckled, “I mean, you like her, and honestly, who wouldn’t?” Thor stayed in silence and pursed his lips. “Do you want to knock that off?”

“What?” Thor looked at his brother in bewilderment.

“I’m asking if you want to have her one night, just for you, so you can stop thinking about her and then you’ll go back to whatever it is that occupies your mind on a daily basis,” Loki said as if it was the most normal thing someone had ever thought of. “We’d have to ask her first, but… you don’t need my permission,” the dark haired man assured his brother.

“Are you sure?” Thor furrowed his brows.

“If I weren’t, I wouldn’t be telling you this. Take it or leave it,” Loki stood up and carried his cup to the sink. “I’ll talk to her tonight and give you her answer, is that alright?”

And just as Loki promised, at nighttime when you were getting ready to call it quits for the day, he broke down the news he had been discussing with his brother to you. You were undressing yourself when he said the magical words.

“You want me to what?” You asked from over your shoulders. “And what for?”

“Well, Thor–”

“He’s a part of this too?” You asked in a high pitched voice as you slid down the shirt over your torso. You tugged at the hem of it and fixed your hair. “Oh dear lord, is this what you guys talk about when I’m gone? You two are in serious need of Jesus, I swear!” You waved your hands trying to forget what he had just said to you.

“We are gods ourselves, so…” He shrugged. “Can you promise to think about it?”

“Why is it that I should even consider it? Thor is like a brother me! And he is certainly your brother so wouldn’t it be weird? Wouldn’t that make things weird among all of us?”

“Yeah, but try not to think about it,” he moved his head to the sides. “He thinks you’re gorgeous and I’ve caught him staring at you while he’s been here so I offered it as long as you agreed,” Loki said calmly. “Talk it over with the pillow and when you have come to a decision, let me know, ok?”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Laufeyson,” you shook your head and slid under the covers, snuggling towards him. “So, if I say yes you can’t get mad, right?” 

“Sharing is definitely not my favorite thing, and especially when it’s you who I’m sharing,” he cupped your cheek with his hand, “but I want Thor to stop thinking about you that way,”

“So you won’t get mad?” You asked again and giggled. You rolled to give Loki your back and turned off the lamp from your side. He did so just a few seconds after you, and wrapped his arms around your torso and nuzzled the back of your neck with his nose. “I never thought Thor would be that kind of guy,” you whispered, placing your hands over his.

“Is this a yes?”

“It’s an ‘I’m going to think about it’,” you assured him.

For the next few days, as you were doing your thinking, you couldn’t help but to think about Thor and the circumstances. When you met him he was already seeing Jane, so you had no chance whatsoever to be with him. You he had been always attractive to your eyes and there was something about him, but Loki came along and slowly won the way to your heart and so you stopped wondering about the million what ifs and whatnots about a possible relationship with the God of Thunder. 

But now that the offer was on the table, you looked at him and wondered what those big hands could do and what that body felt like. You daydreamed about the way your name would sound in his breathy voice and with how many fingers he’d make you come. You pressed your thighs together as if that made the thoughts go away, but it only made you ache for him.

And your answer didn’t take much longer. Loki and you told Thor what your final decision was and it was settled. In two days Loki had everything set up. He had found a tour throughout the city that would start in the afternoon and that would end up in a cemetery; spooky, but very much like him. So you and Thor were completely alone and undisturbed. 

You found the blonde one enjoying a beer and some silly movie he found. You placed your hands on his shoulders and massaged the back of his neck; you felt how his body stiffened and soon relaxed when you whispered to his ear to calm down, that it was only you.  
You crawled upon the couch and straddled his lap. You were wearing something very simple: just a pair of booty shorts and a loose top, not even a bra.

“We are alone for the night, love,” you breathed against his cheek. “I am yours for the taking,” you started rolling your hips. His breath hitched slightly and you smiled wickedly. “So, you’ve been looking at me, as I was told,” you teased him with feather kisses on his jawline and down his neck.

“I—I didn’t mean to do it,” he said in a choked voice. “I’m very sorry—”

“It’s quite alright,” you rolled harder. “I’ve been watching you too, the way your muscles tense, the way you’re always doing something to be close to me…” you hummed and threw your head back when you felt a small bulge under you. “I often wonder what you can do and I’ve been thinking about this moment for a while now, you know?” His hands were tightly holding onto your waist as he tried to keep pace with his own hips. “You can have me in my bedroom, dear,” you purred. “Your brother won’t mind at all,” you assured him with a smile.

With his hands on the back of your thighs, he stood up and carried you without making much effort; then, when you had arrived to the bedroom, he closed the door by pushing you against it. With one hand, he helped you getting rid of your shirt, revealing your naked torso. 

You looked at him and saw his blue eyes shining bright. You felt something weird on your body, like a shiver running down your spine. For that second so infinite that you two looked at each other, the world around you seemed to stop. Your bare chest heaved, giving you notice that the time was still restless as always.

He walked towards the bed and placed you on the mattress gently. He pulled up his t-shirt and threw it away onto the floor. He was so well defined, so perfectly designed that you had to thank your lucky stars for having a brother-in-law so gorgeous.

He kneeled on the bed, in between your legs, and leaned forwards to your stomach and with his teeth, he slid down your shorts and underwear together. You were exposed to him like never before and you felt very self-conscious to his attentive eyes. His mouth placed soft kisses on your inner thighs and your hair tangled with his golden hair. 

When he looked up at you, he found a nervous smile on your lips and you nodded at him, as if you were giving him the permission to make and unmake you as he pleased. His lips traced a wet path on your mons pubis, really close to your folds and clit, but only brushing them with his stubble. You threw your head back when his breath hit your aching sex.

“Thor, I will not be mad if you don’t tease me,” you giggled. “I think you’ve been waiting enough to enlarge our agony,” you petted his hair and he giggled along with you.

“I don’t mean to brag,” he replied, “but I really don’t want to hurt you,”

Just like an animal leaping in towards its prey, Thor’s mouth went straight against your dripping lips, although he wasn’t quite sure of what to do; he seemed like he didn’t have much practice or that he only did it his way.

“Darling,” you gently tapped his head, making him look up immediately, “as much enjoyment I’m getting from you, I am not a sucker for roughness, so will you calm down and go slower, please?” You asked in a sweet voice. He nodded and went for it again.

He followed your instructions; his hunger had decreased and now he was more perceptive to your movements and your twitches. His tongue greedily licked in between your labia, taking special care of your entrance. He darted inside with it and you whined loudly. You held on to the beddings and you could’ve sworn that you heard the threads stretching from your grip. 

Thor moved his head just a bit upwards to meet your clit face to face. His tongue circled it, driving you insane, but you sure lost all senses when his mouth enclosed it and he started sucking on it. You twisted and turned under him, begging him for more and he happily complied all your orders.

You came, you were well damned sure about that and you couldn’t even tell how that was. His mouth was magic when guided the right way. You laid there, facing the ceiling and trying to catch your breath again when you saw him kicking his jeans away and hovering over you.

He traced your lips with his thumb, and your heartbeat couldn’t be more erratic if you wanted to. He was everything you were not expecting. His calmed breathing and barely open eyes were still very attentive to every move you made, every heaving of your chest and the way your skin got goose-bumps wherever his hand once was. This was nerve wrecking and you didn’t know how to make it stop or go on.

He looked you in the eye and that’s when you felt it. Deep inside you knew this; there was more to the proposal than Thor wanted to admit, and you realized only too late. His lips crashed on yours tenderly, lingering each second of blissful contact he had with you. The hand that stroke your cheek moved to under your chin to keep you in place as if he feared that you’d run away any moment, but you weren’t, you couldn’t now. He was giving everything he had, so how could you leave now? Instead, you went along with it because deep inside, you wanted it too. You wanted him too.

There was no proposal anymore, no Loki and certainly no more Jane. Only you and Thor shared that sacred moment inside your bedroom. Your nakedness was not an issue anymore, and his scars had never been as attractive as they were now. The way he touched you, it wasn’t awkward now, not for a single second anymore. 

“Thor, take me—” you breathed heavily—“I want you…”

“Are you sure?” He supported himself with his elbows on the sides of your head; between his face and yours there was barely no space at all.

“We had a deal,” you reminded him, “and I’m probably gonna regret the hell out of it… but I’ll stick to my word,” you nodded. Even though all the wrong that surrounded your decision, somewhere in your heart you knew this was meant to be. It was wrong, very wrong, but it felt right and for now, it was all you could have in mind. You saw him doubting and you cupped his face to make him look at you. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“I need to tell you something before we even do this…” It was probably the first time you had seen Thor so troubled, and you feared that it was for the situation you were about to be immersed in. 

“Whatever it is, I want to hear it later…” you put him off. “All I want now is you because you’ve been keeping me waiting for too long, big man,” you chuckled and pulled him closer for a sweet kiss.

His hand found your throbbing folds and gently played with them. You threw your head deeper onto the pillow and moaned loudly. You were aching for him more than you wanted to admit and when his thick digit found your entrance, you looked at him, with your mouth wide open and a growing smile.

He was godly in every possible way, in these few weeks of living together you had seen that sinful thing by accident more times than you could recall and yes, it was massive, but you were up for any challenge; from sleeping with you boyfriend’s brother to taking his godlike dick inside you.

After that much teasing and finger fucking, it was finally time to take him; as in really take him. He was in between your legs, trying to get in as slowly and painless as possible, and even though you were not exactly comfortable, you placed your hand on your clit and gently circled it to distract you from the pain.  
His lips glued onto yours for more distraction as he gently pushed himself in until you were completely filled by him. He moved back, and went at it again this time a little bit faster; you didn’t mind, not at all. Once you were fine with his pace, things started to get better. You wrapped your legs around his waist, digging your heels in his skin and demanding more from him and he pounded harder each passing moment.

He groaned against your lips as he got lost in and with you. You needed him as much as he needed and wanted you and you were enjoying every single minute of it. He was so different from Loki, or maybe it was the moment that made him different. He was so tender, so gentle and so different from your own expectations. You thought you’d see a brute and that it would feel when men used to take young village girls by force, but no. Thor was really patient, and unlike his brother, he was not interested in having control. He knew he could have it, but he didn’t see the use on having it.

Your orgasm was pooling on your lower abdomen and you were ready. It usually didn’t take so little to make you cum, but the man knew his business and your hand was soon replaced by this thick fingers and your breasts were cared for as much as the rest of your body.

“Thor—” you panted—“I’m close darling, I’m so close!”

He growled in approval and turned into beast mode with you. You came so fucking deafeningly that you weren’t sure if it was truly you. Your orgasm was sinful, ardent and almost even violent. Your body moved involuntarily under Thor’s and you had to hold on to his shoulders to try to keep yourself together. You tangled your fingers on the roots of his hair at the back of his neck and pulled him close as he helped you ride your orgasm and he came no longer after. Your walls twitching and clenching around him sent him over the edge not long after. 

Your sweaty foreheads pressed together while you came down from your high; silly smiles spread on your lips and a sudden feeling of tiredness took over you two. Thor cupped your face and kissed you; now he wasn’t as demanding as before; instead, he was sweet, as if he worshipped every minute he spent kissing you. He pulled out and you exhaled heavily at the feeling of emptiness; he rolled on his side, holding you close and smiling widely.

“I’m getting cold,” you said with a shaky voice, “can you get me something from the drawer?” He nodded and got up. As he searched, he showed you a shirt that would serve its purpose for now. He slid it down your torso and you chose to sit on the bed rather than lying on it. “Thank you,” you smiled. He grabbed his trousers and buttoned them again. He walked again towards you.

“My brother is so lucky to have you,” Thor smiled softly as he caressed your cheek with his thick fingers. “I wish Jane and I had been more like you guys…”

“No, don’t say that,” you held the God’s wrist. “Jane loved you and I could see that…”

“Yeah…” he pondered, “but I don’t know how much I love her now… or if I even do it now…”

“What are you talking about?” You asked, regretting the second you finished it.

“This was not entirely born out of lust, (Y/N),” Thor admitted as he walked away from you. “You should know that,” he stopped for a while. “Yes, I find you quite attractive but that’s not only it. This was more than I could’ve asked for and yes, it didn’t last long but how could it? You’re with my brother and…”

“And what?” You rose from the bed.

“Don’t make me say it,”

“Thor Odinson,” you threatened with your hands on your hips.

“Nothing could ever happen between us,” he brawled. “I’ve loved you for so long and I’ve been trying to forget you ever since we met. Why do you think Jane left me?” Your mouth hung open as you tried to take in the news, you’d rather having a cigarette after sex instead of this conversation. “She knew it when you stayed with us,” his voice calmed down and in his face there was nothing but regret. “I did everything I could and this… I thought it could be cold but… I’m sorry,” he sounded as if he really regretted everything he was saying. “I’ll get my things and head off—”

“We have a deal,” you reminded him. “You’ll stay here until you find a place and I know for sure you still haven’t,” he sighed in defeat. “For what is worth,” you said after a while in a softer voice, “this was good and I really enjoyed it,” you walked closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. “Look at me Thor, look at me the way you did when you made love to me,” he avoided your eyes but decided to finally look at you anyway. You rose on the tip of your toes to kiss him one last time for the night. “I love you too, and I don’t know if it’s the way you want me to, but I do anyway. Now get some sleep; stay here until tomorrow, I’ll leave Loki’s pajamas in your bedroom,” you wrapped your arms around his torso and inhaled sharply. He still smelled like sex and it gave you a feeling of peace to say that the God of thunder was yours for what it seemed eternal.

But it was time to go back to the real world, and the real world included something you loved: Loki. No matter the sweetness of Thor’s words and how real his feelings could be, you were still with Loki whom you loved from the bottom of your heart. Yes, you had just made love with his brother but that didn’t mean you didn’t love Loki enough. At least in your head that made sense.  
You kinda did it for him, in a way. He asked you to, and you complied. That you ended up liking it was a whole different thing. 

Hours went by and the night got colder. You wrapped the blanket of your couch around yourself and stayed there looking into nothingness. You sat on one of the dining chairs you’d dragged next to the window and you had stayed there until your legs were numb. Out of a sudden, you hear a set of keys from outside and the door creaking. You turned your head and found Loki walking in. He smiled at you but it didn’t last for very long because he saw through your bullshit.

“Love?” Loki asked in a whisper as he kneeled beside your chair. “What happened? Did my brother do something to you?” You hurried to shake your head in negation. “Then why are you like this? You’ve been crying, I know you… more than you think,” he pointed out.

“I know,” you sighed, “but please let’s talk it over in the morning…” you said; feeling the regret creeping up your back. “Loki…” he looked up at you with his green eyes that drove you crazy, “I love you,” it wasn’t a lie, but you weren’t sure of what else to say.

He stood up and kissed your forehead without saying any other word. You saw him from over your shoulder as he walked to the guest room. You sighed heavily and stayed there until dawn. When the sun started to show up, you walked with your blanket and before you could tell or stop, you were sliding under the covers of your bed where Thor was still fast asleep and would still be until the next few hours.

He blinked groggily when he found you there, snuggling towards his always warm body and naked torso. He welcomed you in his arms and you hid your face under his chin. He placed an arm over your waist and fell asleep again. You sighed heavily and decided to get some rest too; you needed it.

When you woke up you were alone. There was no sign of Thor next to your or even in the house because you couldn’t hear his usual loud footsteps. Instead, a silkier voice spoke. It was Loki from the doorframe, holding a wooden tray with breakfast for you; he wore his pajama pants and a naked torso and a smile from ear to ear.

He walked in the room and awaited until you sat on the bed to place the tray on your legs. To your surprise it had a lot of food, almost too much; that until he walked out and then back in with a mug of coffee in his hands. You couldn’t help but to smile widely at the scene. Breakfast in bed was not a usual thing, and it meant that there was something important to discuss.

“Where’s your brother?” You asked before taking a sip from your drink. “It’s quite unusual to not hear his steps,” you giggled.

“He went out, I think he went to talk to Jane,” he shrugged carelessly. “I don’t think anything good will come out from that,” he rose his eyebrows quickly. “So, how was it? Did you enjoy it?”

“Are you trap questioning me?” 

“Not really,” he shook his head and chuckled, “but I do want to know,” he shrugged again.

“Well, I had a good time,”

“Good as in… better than me?”

“Good as in different,” you assured him.

“That’s a good thing and I’m glad we can have breakfast together, alone,” Loki smacked his lips and inhaled sharply. “There’s something I’ve been discussing with Thor, it’s kind of a big deal and we wanted to talk to you together but I think I owe you an explanation first,” his voice turned serious and you immediately remembered what Thor told you last night.

“Darling, before that, I have something to tell you too…” you bit your bottom lip. “It’s not my secret to tell but I thought you ought to know,” you gulped and left your mug back on the tray and moved the whole thing to the side, away from you. “Thor told me something last night that left me a bit worried… And I haven’t stopped thinking about it…” your voice trembled and the tears started to pool in your eyes. How were you going to break the news to him? What were you going to tell him anyway? That you didn’t know you had secret feelings for his brother whom he used to hate so much and now seemed quite fond of? That you wanted to be with him too without leaving him? You took a deep breath and started before he could chime in. “Last night he said he loved me and that he had always done it… And I just didn’t know what else to do, I—I—” you chocked.

“Hush, love,” he placed both hands on your cheeks and gently cupped them. “I know about his feelings, he told me and that is one of the reasons why agreed to go along with this. What I want to talk about is another proposition we’ve thought of this morning, and I really want you to be open minded about it, just as you were with having sex with him, okay?” His green eyes looked for yours and they were tainted by concern and worry. “Thor loves you and so do I; you’re the love of my life and I would never doubt about your feelings towards me, but I think I know what else you wanted to tell me, and I’m not angry, not a bit,” he assured you with a nervous smile, “because it only encourages me to ask you the following. I’ve read on the internet that there are relationships of more than two people in which they all agree to be together,” you furrowed your brows, but you were damn sure where he was headed. Your heart started beating fast inside your chest. “I can’t be without you and so does Thor, we’ve talked this through and we thought it’d be a good idea if we… had one of those relationships, but the main thing is, do you want to be with us both?”

Your mouth moved but no sound came from it. “What did you just ask?” You managed to spit out.

“If you wanted to be together… the three of us,” he said again. “I don’t want to be without you, and as strange as it may seem, I don’t want my brother suffering because he doesn’t have you by his side either,” he giggled nervously.

“A—are you sure? I mean—this is a big ass step, and…” you sighed and rubbed your temples with your fingers. “I mean—you’re really taking me by surprise,” you admitted.

“You don’t have to answer to me now,” Loki said, holding your hands, “but tell me you’ll consider it, okay?” You nodded. “Now eat something, you can’t make decisions with an empty stomach,” he stroke your cheek with his knuckles and placed the tray over your lap again. Before leaving, he placed a soft kiss on your forehead and you sighed in relief, or something like that.

“Loki, wait!” He stopped and turned his head to you. “Can you bring me my phone, I would like to see what are those relationships like, and what are they based on,” you smiled weakly. “I should do some research too, don’t you think?”

Thor came back by lunch time, and even though he expected you to fall out from him, you welcomed him with a delicious meal and a great smile on your face. You understood now why everything happened and you couldn’t deny the feeling of joy and relief it gave you. You loved Thor too, probably as much as you loved Loki, and if you were the starting point to improve the boys’ relationship, then so be it. 

The three of you sat together and ate in your usual silence. When you looked up at Thor, you smiled in an assuring manner, eliciting a soft smile from him too. Loki felt quite pleased with the scene. When he woke he saw Thor leaving, but as in leaving forever, and it was the frost giant’s duty to make him stay. You really got the best from them.

After luncheon, you headed to your bedroom because you were still in pajamas and probably still smelled of sex, so you were desperate for a well-deserved bubble bath in the privacy of the huge tub in the bathroom. You hadn’t notice you were not alone in the room when you threw your shirt to the floor and it didn’t fell; then, the god of mischief tugged at your arm and made your turn around. A mischievous smile appeared on his lips as you slowly conducted him towards the door.

You kept him in place between it and your almost naked body, playing with the roots of the hair behind his neck as you teased him to kiss you. His hands wrapped around your waist and slowly pulled down your panties. Without making much effort, he made you jump and wrap your legs around his waist. He kissed you ardent and feverishly; as if his whole life depended on it. He needed you very much and he wanted to make sure you understood it.

With one arm under your bare thighs, and the other unclasping your bra, he slowly started to undress you. He walked to the sink and made the warm water run until he thought it was filed enough so when your bodies entered there it would flood the whole bathroom. 

He carefully placed you inside and he peeled of the layers of clothing that covered his slim, yet perfectly defined body. You noticed how different he was from his brother, not to mention that they were completely different species of people, but they were so physically different that you realized you had the best of both worlds in them. 

On the one hand you had Loki and his slim frame, his soft voice and his magic; the way his hands were always cold and they were more like a refreshment to your hot skin, the way he loved to be in command and the way he respected your boundaries. On the other hand you had Thor and his great body, his deep voice and his sort of humanness that made him closer to you than to his brother; the exquisite warmth that his body provided, the way he didn’t know what to do with you and the way he worshipped every little detail that you could offer. Loki was familiar and Thor was new, and soon you understood that you didn’t want to have one if you didn’t have the other. You wanted them both; your heart had enough space and love for both gods.

He entered the tub, holding his leather belt in one of his hands. You knew damn well what was going to happen next. You turned around and joined your wrists together. He tied them tight enough so you wouldn’t free yourself but without hurting you in any way. His always cold hand cupped your cunt, feeling its warmth and as his fingers grazed your clit, he soon started to feel the soak you were about to become.

You moved to one of the walls of the tub and pressed your torso against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Loki spread your butt cheeks, leaving you completely exposed and vulnerable to him. His hot breath brushed your pussy and you were now more ready than ever to receive him. His fingers lightly touched you and you were almost startled by it. He leaned forward to start working his tongue magic on you, and not long after you started moaning like crazy.

“Fuck—dammit!” You groaned in between teeth.

“That looks rather uncomfortable, right?” He stopped and looked at your chest flat against the floor; you rolled our eyes in exhaustion and tried to nod. “Let me help you,” he said as he moved you up straight and turned you around, now you were sitting on the floor, with your feet supported on the edge of the tub and your legs spread open. He looked for the towels on the shelf and placed them under you to make the floor a bit softer. “Better?” You nodded again in silence. “Good. I don’t want my love to injure or be uncomfortable,” he smiled.

“Better then, untie me,” you teased.

“Not just yet, love,” he leaned forward and kissed your lips quickly.  
He kneeled enough to be at the same level with your throbbing folds; he didn’t put much thought in it, he went straight to eat you out as he always did. He sucked on your clit while one of his hands toyed with the wetness your body was providing. The other hand tried to keep your legs as far from the other as possible.

When one of his fingers entered, you threw your head back and sighed heavily. He was so good at it that you couldn’t even put up a fight; your body would respond to that order. He kept going with his ministrations and your noises became louder and louder. He slurped from you in an obscene manner, clearly enjoying the way your body was always so sensitive towards him.

“Did my brother did this to you?” He growled. “Did you like the way he ate you?”

“Bloody fu—darling don’t stop!” You whined.

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on doing that,” he laughed wickedly.

His lips glued to your bundle of nerves again and started humming as he sucked deep, as if he tried to leave a bruise on it. You cried out loud, encouraging –or begging—him to fuck you once and for all because you needed it; you needed him. 

But he wasn’t just as nice. His lonely finger was soon joined by other two that easily slid inside you; London was wet, but you were past that boundary. He was reaching that sweet spot so perfectly that it was incredible how fast you were losing your mind. You had already fallen onto the towels, twisting and twitching as you were on the verge of coming.

Loki felt you were close to that point; your walls clenching around his fingers and your erratic breathing were enough sign for him. He increased the pace and sucked harder on you. It was an understatement to say your orgasm was good and loud; it was way more than that. So much more that you didn’t know how to actually describe it and you barely knew how to feel it. 

He rode your orgasm with you by gently cleaning your folds up. His tongue was slow and tender now, and it helped you a lot to calm down. Loki then helped you to sit straight and he unbuckled the belt and sweetly kissed your wrists and checked them for any bruise or burn mark, but you were safe and sound, and most importantly, you were still very hungry for more of him.

“You ok?” He asked. You nodded a silent response and he helped you get back in the water again.

He tapped his underwater lap for you to straddle him; you knew where this was headed and you were thrilled. You held on to his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him; tasting yourself in his lips had become almost a habit and you didn’t mind, for he had tasted himself countless other times.

His hand guided his length to your cunt; you exhaled heavily as he slid in. You looked at each other and smiled. You bounced slowly, rolling your hips as you went up and down and you were very attentive to the way his breath hitched. This was the only moment you could claim some control. He was purposely under you because he knew how much you enjoyed it; that way he could soften your heart at the important matter you had discussed just earlier.

He threw his head back, exposing his neck and giving you the change to start leaving some bruises on his thin skin. He groaned softly, and the vibration felt great on your lips. You bit hard and sucked even harder as his hands kneaded your sensitive breasts and pinched your nipples. You were two messed up moaners and you were so loud that probably Thor and the whole neighborhood could hear you, but it didn’t matter, it was your moment to have your man for yourself exclusively. That was the main thing on your mind.

“Harder,” you pleaded, “please, harder,” you rested your chin on the crook of his neck, feeling again very close to the edge.

He was happy to comply, and his hands left your breasts to hold on to the back of your thighs again. The water was getting colder, but when he stood up it was even colder. He hurriedly walked to the bed and you fell together on it. You were under him now, and with your legs still wrapped to his slim waist you dug your heels on his back. He rocked his hips incredibly fast, at a pace that in no time would have you squirming and whimpering.

You felt his cock pulsing inside you and you knew he was as close as you were. His face buried on the crook of your neck to have his revenge on the marks you had left on him; there was no foundation light enough to cover them up, so he made sure he’d left enough marks to make you run out of make up to cover them. 

You were a mess, and as you came undone, your arms fell onto the mattress and you were no longer able to keep yourself together. He came little after, and when you looked at him, a sheer layer of sweat had taken over his face. You cupped his cheeks in your head and smiled weakly. 

“I love you, Loki Laufeyson,” you whispered, pulling his head closer and pressing your wet foreheads together. “I love everything about you,” your voice was trembling and your inconstant breathing made it hard to speak.

“I love you too, (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” he pecked your lips swiftly. 

“I agree,” you said after a while. “I don’t think I can live without any of you, so if your proposal is still available,” you bit your bottom lip, “I want you two, to be with me,” you smiled widely.

“Well,” he said as he pulled out and laid on his side, next to you, “it’d be strange to share you, but… you were mine first and you’ll always be mine,” he shrugged and brushed away some strands of rebel hair from your face. “Thank you,” he pursed his lips into a smile, “now we gotta tell my brother, don’t we?”


End file.
